The Difference
by JavaForever
Summary: Prompt response from gilmorefanforever. Slightly fluffy, nice and romantic, JavaJunkie. Enjoy, and please review!


A/N: I'm trying out the theory of writing therapy to see how it works. Hopefully this experiment pans out all right…Season four. You should be able to figure out the timeline alright.

Disclaimer: Me. No. Own.

The Difference

So many people in this world settle for less than what they deserve. And it's true that almost everyone in the world deserves a true love. Someone to be there for them, to catch them when they fall. But so many people out there just take the first person to show interest in them.

There is a very large difference between a true love and a love. You see, true love lasts forever no matter what. Whereas regular love might go away at any time. Some might argue that it isn't really love if it's so unpredictable, but that's not strictly true. When a teenager dates her first boyfriend, she claims to be in love. And honestly, that love will fade in most cases, but she truly believes it to be forever.

By the time you're an adult, you really shouldn't be making those mistakes anymore. That's what she believes. Although example through her past proves that she certainly doesn't act that way, it's what she believes and what she wants. She wants true love, lasting love, she wants the whole package. She wants a man to be there for her all the time, and to be the second half that makes her whole. With three failed boyfriends and no current boyfriend, what are the odds of that happening?

At first, when he asks her to his sister's wedding, she doesn't think anything of it. He needed a date and asked his _friend_. That's it. But as time goes on she finds herself feeling more and more nervous. Why? She can't answer that until he asks her to dance.

The whole wedding has been one big funfest. Even the ceremony was hilarious. The food is delicious, the company is, if not odd, entertaining, and she's having fun. Then, he asks her to dance. Nervously, she accepts his hand and lets him lead her out to the dance floor. Awkwardly, they fall into the pattern of a waltz.

She concentrates on not stepping on his feet and not making a fool of herself, but as the dance continues, she finds herself relaxing more and more. She notices the comfort she draws from his presence so near. It makes her feel so protected just in the way he holds her. She takes in the intoxicating scent that is distinctly him. Why has she never noticed it before? She falls more easily into the embrace they're in, and she sees how perfectly she fits against his body. She doesn't want it to end.

Unfortunately, the song draws to a close. She spends a little more time chatting with people and eating, before he offers to walk her home. She jumps at the chance for the extra minutes with him. Slowly, they make their way up the path leading to her door.

"_Maybe we could go to a movie or something. You like movies."_ She gulps. A date? Does he want to go on a date with her? It's all she can do to get her answer out. When he finally turns to head for home, she stands on the porch gawking stupidly after him. Is it possible? Could it be? Does she have feelings for him? The answer…

Now, it's four years later. She has had, in total, three failed relationships, and one failed marriage. The problem with all of these? It simply wasn't true love. She might have thought she loved those men and they loved her, but it wasn't in a "stay together forever", magical, swoony love. It was a moment love. Those men were there beside her, noticing the things that happened, and commenting on them, but were never right there with her.

She is married to a different man now. The same man she considered being in love with four long years ago. It feels like an eternity since that dance that night. But it also feels like that night so long ago every time she's with him. Despite everything they've been through and all the pain they've caused each other, being near him makes her feel the same way she did that night. Giddy with the prospect of new love, completely unaware of her surroundings, her senses filled with him. All she sees is him. All she smells, all she feels, is him. Nothing else is important and nothing else matters.

She has finally discovered one of the most important differences in true love and "for now" love. "It's more than having someone beside you, it's having someone right there for you."

The End.


End file.
